Untold Stories of Ranma 12
by LookAway
Summary: A collection of short stories about your favoutirte characters. Chapter 7 is up! More to follow. Thanks to all reviewers, positive and negative. These stories are meant to fit in almost anywhere in the Ranma timeline, but things will just get crazier!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was another typical day in the Tendo household. Genma was taking a well-deserved nap after an extremely strenuous walk to the fridge and back. Ranma was in the dojo practicing the Super Dragon Typhoon Ultra Explosive Mega Kick, a move he had made up while watching way too many Jet Li movies on cable. Kasumi was in the kitchen, watching helplessly as Akane tried a recipe from her new cookbook (Cooking with Unidentifiable Body Parts).

The stench had forced Nabiki out of her room, so instead she sat splayed out on the living room sofa, wondering what excuses she could make up for missing dinner. Soun was out on a cigarette run, and Nodoka was hanging freshly washed clothes on the clothesline out back.

Happosai was nowhere to be found (thankfully). This meant one of two things: he had died (not very likely), or he was on a panty raid (extremely likely).

All in all, a pretty normal day. However, what passes for "normal" at the Tendo dojo could still be pretty damn strange, as it's occupants were about to find out.

"Dinner!" Akane yelled. This innocent sentence, normally heard coming from Kasumi's mouth, usually sent the entire household rushing to the dinner table. This time, however, it sent them fleeing in terror. And with good reason…

"Oh my god oh my god OH MY GAWD!" Ranma screamed as he ran as fast as his nimble legs could carry him. Unfortunately, he collided with his father and tripped Nabiki, who were also attempting an escape. The entire group of them lay sprawled out in the hallway, too wounded to even move.

"I'm back!" yelled Soun as he came though the front entryway.

"Oh father, I'm so glad you're back. Akane just finished making dinner." Kasumi said.

"Y'know, I think I bought the wrong brand by mistake…" Soun replied as he turned 180 degrees around and tried to walk back through the still open door. Unfortunately, someone was blocking it. And that person was none other than-

"Akane!"

"Hello, daddy. Fleeing somewhere, perhaps?"

Soun laughed an extremely awkward and forced chuckle.

" Don't be silly, Akane. You know I live for your cooking. I just need to, uh, fumigate the uh, rain gutters", mumbled Soun as he tried to tiptoe his way around his youngest daughter. He stopped when he noticed she was holding a rolling pin. With a resigned sigh, he began making his way to the dining table.

The rest of the family was already there, although Akane wondered why Ranma, Genma, and Nabiki looked so beat up. Probably got into another fight over money, she figured.

With everyone in place they all focused their attention on the table, and the entire family's collective jaw went slack at the sight of the culinary monstrosities before them.

Everyone looked at Ranma, and, without saying a word, he knew he was going to be their guinea pig in this twisted experiment. He hesitantly picked up…_something _with his chopsticks and immediately screamed like a little girl and violently threw it back on the table.

Everyone else was puzzled for a few seconds before they noticed something very unusual about the "food" Ranma had almost sampled. It was _moving._ Not just jiggling, either– it was actually _moving across the table._

"What…the hell..is… tha-th-that THING?!" Ranma screamed as he reverted to his primitive instincts and huddled into a ball for protection.

"That's strange," Akane said. "I used only vegetables from the garden in tonight's dinner."

"Akane-chan, we don't have any vegetables in our garden", Kasumi gently responded. "Just ornamental plants, like flowers."

"Anything moving?" Soun offered.

Ranma stared at the trail of slime the thing on the table was leaving behind. Suddenly it dawned on him. That thing was a slug. And not just a slug. A _motherfrickin' pan-fried albino slug,,__on the table! _Akane must have dug it up and thrown it into the pot or blender or whatever she used with all the other stuff she'd dug up from their now-destroyed garden. There was probably earthworms and fertilizer and…

Ranma stood up to make a speech, and immediately sat back down, because he felt like he was going to throw up at the slightest provocation. He realized that no sacrifice would be worth eating this meal. Akane's food was usually bad, but tonight it was downright disgusting. He needed to gently and sensitively let Akane know that, even though he appreciated and respected her effort very much, he didn't want to eat the food. Keep in mind this is Ranma we're talking about. True to form, he did the exact opposite.

"Akane…"

"Yes?"

Ranma sighed heavily, put his arms on her shoulders, and looked her right in her crystal blue eyes.

"I would rather die than eat your cooking."

…

"WELL, THAT I CAN DO!", screamed Akane. She raised a hammer that had seemingly materialized out of nowhere over her head. Ranma, knowing what was coming, tried to cover his head with his hands, but it was too late.

**CRASH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ranma was confused. The last thing he remembered was being walloped over the head by Akane with a giant mallet. Now he was walking next to her, in the direction of Furinkan High.

Ranma then realized what was going on. He must be dreaming. Akane must have really done a number on him with that mallet. He was reliving his first day of school with Akane. Only this time he could do anything he wanted…

"We're not going to get married, you know", Akane said, breaking the eerie silence.

"Yes we are", Ranma replied. "Akane, I love you more than anything in the world."

"Oh Ranma," Akane said dreamily. This was getting good.

"Akane, lets skip school and spend the whole day making sweet, sweet love." Only one thing was on his mind right now.

"Oh Ranma."

"Say 'yes, Ranma'". (Even though it was a dream, he still couldn't bring himself to have his way with her, so to speak.)

"Yes, Ranma," she obediently replied. She was really acting out of character, but hey, this was a dream. This was _his _dream, dammit.

Ranma embraced Akane, kissed her passionately, and, and…

Woke up.

"God-DAMN it!," Ranma bellowed to the heavens, angry at having his fantasy stolen from him.

"Bravo, bravo," a rather amused voice replied. Ranma looked around. He was in his bedroom. And sitting next to him, on the floor, was none other than…

"NABIKI!" Ranma screamed like a little girl. "How much did you hear!?"

"Oh, not much. Just"-(and here she did a mocking imitation of Ranma's voice)-"Let's skip school and spend the whole day making sweet, sweet love."

Ranma turned a deep shade of crimson.

"Nabiki, pleasepleaseplease DON'T TELL AKANE!" Ranma begged.

"Well, you know me. I _might _be willing to keep this our little secret. For a price, of course."

"Anything!" Ranma pleaded.

* * *

Ranma was in the lingerie section of a large shopping mall. 

"THIS is what you meant by a price?!" Ranma asked.

"Remember, this is only part our agreement," Nabiki replied absentmindedly as she examined the delicate lace on a nightgown. "You'll be the one wearing most of this stuff," she laughed.

Ranma turned bright red. These places always made him feel weird and embarrassed. And if he saw anyone he knew…

"Nabiki! Ranma! What are you two doing here?" two familiar voices called.

_This is it. I'm gonna die._

It was Yuka and Sayuri. Normally they were Akane-chan's friends, but they had hung out with Nabiki on a number of occasions, usually when there was money involved.

"Ranma!," Yuka said in a voice so cheerful she had to be making fun of him. "I thought you were Akane's fiancé. Or did you switch again?…"

"No, no, nothing like that. I just-um-skipping school-uh, something about love…"Ranma trailed off, realizing he was making the situation sound even worse than it already was.

"Whatever. Say hi to Akane for us, okay?" Sayuri said as they walked away.

Ranma's relief was tempered by the fact that they were probably going to tell Akane they had seen him in the ladies' underwear department with Nabiki. And knowing Akane, she was probably going to hit first and ask questions later.

"How's this one?", Nabiki asked, placing a frilly bra into Ranma's still-trembling hands.

"Uh, i-it's good," Ranma said, face flushed. _"Get out of here ASAP," _his brain told him.

Luckily, they got through checkout in only a few minutes.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet, Ranma-honey. The real fun is just getting started.", Nabiki said, her lips curving into a sadistic smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ranma turned bright red as Nabiki handed him the skimpy outfit he was supposed to change into. Even though he was currently a girl, Ranma had never felt comfortable wearing this type of stuff, and now was no exception. Nonetheless, he had a job to do.

"Now I want a coy, seductive smile on this one, okay?" Nabiki said as she handled the camera. Ranma couldn't help but let out a shudder. "Kuno-baby only wants the best. _We've _gotta keep that in mind."

Ranma couldn't help but notice that Nabiki smiled the whole time. She seemed to be enjoying this a _lot. _Ranma thought it was just sadism, but then again…there had been the time they had first met and she had kept poking his chest. _And _there was the time she had grabbed Ranma's chest and declared that his boobs had gotten bigger. Come to think of it, Nabiki had a lot of these moments. Although he was still pretty sure the smile was just sadism and nothing else.

The shooting session took only 15 minutes, but to poor Ranma it seemed like an eternity. He felt an immeasurable amount of relief when it was finally over. He changed back into his normal clothes and poured some hot water (which Nabiki had thoughtfully provided) over himself.

As he was getting ready to go, Ranma couldn't help but notice that Nabiki was getting undressed too.

"N-Nabiki…What're you?!"

"Relax, Ranma-honey. Kuno's recently taken a liking to me too," Nabiki nonchalantly replied as she set up her trusty Polaroid on a nearby dresser. "And where there's money to be made, I'm there. Now, this isn't a peepshow I'm running here. So until next time, okay?"

Ranma turned to leave, but in his haste (and a scene straight out of Love Hina), he tripped on a bra, spun around, and landed on Nabiki. She bonked her head on the dresser as she went down, knocking the camera behind the space between the dresser and the wall.

It was at this point that Ranma noticed four things: 1-He was lying on top of Nabiki, 2-She was barely wearing any clothing, 3- She was now unconscious, and 4- Someone was opening the door.

Ranma was paralyzed in fear. He just _knew _it was going to be Akane. It had to be. It…

Was Soun. And he seemed none to happy at the presumed sight of Ranma forcing himself on his little girl.

Nabiki started to stir. Seeing her father in the doorway, she sensed an opportunity to give Ranma the ordeal of a lifetime.

"Oh daddy," she began. "The last thing I remember is taking a hit to the back of the head. Oh my. Where did all my clothes go? And why do I feel so…violated?"

"**RAN-MA…WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE GIRL!?"**, Soun asked as his head grew grotesquely large and the walls began to ooze blood. (One day Ranma was going to ask where he learned to do that.)

Ranma knew when to give up. More correctly, he knew when to run. Here he formulated an elaborate two-stage plan – one, dive out the window, and two, run like hell.

And he did just that. There was no time to look back. For the next few weeks-(hell, maybe years, he thought)-he would have to live… _on the lam.. _(Dun dun dun).


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ranma sat on a moss-covered log and looked down at his feet. Here he was, in the middle of nowhere (although he could tell he was in some sort of forest). He hadn't even had time to pack food before his flight from the Tendo household, let alone his pop's tent. He had run so far and so long he wasn't sure he was even in Nerima anymore. At least things couldn't possibly get any worse…

As if to in response a 10 by 10 foot section of theground to his left exploded, sending him flying. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" he screamed as he reached for an imaginary grenade on his belt. It took a few a few seconds, and then he remembered he wasn't playing Call of Duty 2, this was real life. So what the hell was happening?

That answer came in the form of a dark, muscular figure emerging from the hole in the ground.

"Now where am I?"

Ranma recognized that voice. It was his sometimes pal and often-times enemy Ryoga.

"Hey Ryoga!"

"Ranma! What are you doing here? And, uh, where is 'here' exactly?"

"I'm not so sure myself." After a moment of thought, Ranma added, "Ryoga…um, you wouldn't mind if I tagged along with you for a bit."

"Sure. Although I just hope you're not in trouble or nothing. 'Cause I don't wanna be harboring a fugitive."

Ranma sweatdropped. "Ha-ha. Don't be silly. Seriously, let's not ever talk about that again, ever, okay?"

"Sure."

Ranma paused and thought about what an all-around decent guy Ryoga could be. He turned around to tell Ryoga this and his train of thought derailed as he noticed Ryoga kicking a squirrel into the distance while laughing giddily.

"Huh-huh. Hey Ranma, did you see the part where I kicked the squirrel?"

"Uh Ryoga- not to be critical or anything, but are you feeling alright?"

Ryoga gasped. "You're right! I forgot to take my…" He trailed off.

"Your what?" Ranma asked quizzically

"My nothing! Just stay here for a second! Okay?" Ryoga yelled as he ran behind a tree.

Now Ranma was puzzled. What the hell was Ryoga talking about? Intrigued, he crept close to the tree just in time to see Ryoga swallowing a handful of mysterious pills. Ranma gasped, covered his mouth, and raced back to the place next to hole where he had been standing.

As Ryoga emerged from behind the tree, a possibility struck Ranma. But it couldn't possibly be true. Sweet, innocent Ryoga couldn't possibly be…_a druggie!?_

_

* * *

_

"Ah, now I feel much better," Ryoga said." Did you just say something, Ranma?"

Ranma was whistling nonchalantly. "O-of course not Ryoga. Why?"

"Hang on, I gotta take a leak. Would you mind watching my backpack for just a second?"

"Of course."

Ranma waited until Ryoga was a safe distance away, and then immediately began digging through his backpack. To his simultaneous expectance and surprise, he saw pill cases. Dozens of them.

But there was something amiss. These cases all had pharmaceutical labels on them. And there was a sheet of paper.

"Patient diagnosis-Ryoga Hibiki," Ranma read aloud. "ADHD, Alzheimer's, Aspergers…THIS THING GOES ON FOR TWENTY-SIX PAGES!" Ranma was stunned yet somehow relieved. This explained a lot. His atrocious sense of direction, his mood swings, his somewhat unpredictable behavior-

Ranma's brain melted as he noticed Ryoga standing over him.

"Ryoga-I-I didn't mean to read it on purpose!" Ranma lied.

"Then tell me…HOW DO YOU READ SOMETHING 'ACCIDENTALLY'!?"

"Ranma," Ryogas's voice dropped, "Ranma…"

After a long pause Ranma hesitantly asked, "Yes?…"

This was it. He was gonna die. Ranma opened his eyes to see Ryoga…

With his hands and knees, on the ground,. He said in a pleading voice, "Ranma, please don't tell anyone! Only my parents know about this. MY NORMAL APPEARANCE IS ALL I HAVE!!!", he said sobbing.

Ranma was struck by Ryogas's painful inability to recognize the obvious. Ranma had rarely seen Ryoga act 'normally', or thought of him as an ordinary person. He had never looked down on him, just thought of him as a little odd. Even Akane always seemed to treat him with a certain degree of caution.

Of course Ryoga, being Ryoga hadn't noticed any of this. And Ranma got the feeling that he might be staying with him for a while.

"Yes, Ryoga. I'll keep your secret," Ranma replied. He sighed and thought to himself that this whole thing kept getting weirder…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ranma had had enough. Sure, Ryoga was a nice enough guy. And yes, they had been friends since childhood. But after living with someone for almost _two weeks,_ anyone would start to get annoyed with his partner. Plus, Ranma's lack of feminine modesty whenever he transformed was beginning to frustrate and greatly embarrass the ever shy Ryoga ("He must have had some sheltered upbringing", Ranma thought.). Or as Ryoga always had to put it, "What kind of girl are you!?" shortly before he was always punched in the face by Ranma.

So enough was enough. They had mutually decided to part ways, and, like it or not, Ranma was going to have to go back to Tendos.

What Ranma _didn't _know was that about a week ago, Nabiki had decided that without Ranma her life was not only as boring as it was before, but more importantly, she now had no more girlie pictures of him to sell to Kuno-baby. So she had explained everything to her family, who, instead of being mad at her, were more relieved by the revelation that Ranma was not an attempted rapist. "_At least as far as we know"_, Soun had silently thought (Soun always seemed to suspect the worst in Ranma).

Ranma of course knew none of this as he trudged back to the Tendo dojo. He was purposely taking his time, because he was dreading the inevitable confrontation and/or maiming that he was sure would be awaiting him.

Ranma cautiously opened the back with the key that been in his pocket the whole time and crossed through thee threshold.

Akane was the first sight he saw. Only instead of walloping him over the head like he expected, she smiled and ran up to him.

"Ranma", she said as she embraced him. "I missed you so much. Don't worry. Nabiki told us everything and it's all straightened out."

Ranma, who was already shy enough being hugged by Akane, visibly shrank in size as the rest of the household crowded around him.

Included in the mob was a still unrepentant Nabiki.

"Wow, you two look like you're having fun," she said with a smirk on her face.

"It's alright," Soun replied. "Go ahead. Do whatever you want to do. On the floor, if you have to."

"**DAD!" **Akane screamed as she let go of Ranma.

"Oh where did I go wrong? And she…she…YELLED at me!," Soun burst out sobbing.

"It's okay father," Kasumi comforted him. "Just let it all out."

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **he shrieked like a baby.

_That's it, I am outta here_, Ranma thought to himself as he and Akane made their way upstairs in all the commotion.

He was now in Akane's room, and couldn't help but feel a little awkward. After all was she…expecting something from him? There was only one way to find out.

"Akane" he began, "do you-"

"YES!" she screamed as she flung herself upon him.

"Um, Akane-"

"Yes?'

"I can't seem to-"

"Finish a sentence?"

"Yes, but there's something else I can't seem to-"

"Oh you big silly," she laughed. "Of course not. This is a T rated fanfiction."

"But can we still…?"

"Yes, but only if it's offscreen."

* * *

And so Akane and Ranma enjoyed hours of hot, offscreen, guy/girl on girl action, marred only by Ranma's exceptionally filthy language and an extremely embarrassing moment when Akane called him "P-Chan!". (Also my mom came in while I was typing this section, of all times!)

Yet as they lay-uh, together they had no idea that something unexpected was waiting on the horizon. Something mysterious. Something with far-reaching implications. Something, above all, very, very vague…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: In this chapter I aimed for a more serious tone. Don't worry, this story will still be mostly humor. It's just that it's difficult to approach the subject in this chapter from any other angle. And the song mentioned is "Here We Go" by P.O.D.**

There was no mistake. Akane was pregnant.

Of course, she was the only one who knew this. The day after she had slept with Ranma, the thought of her carrying a child had kept creeping into her mind. The worry and the anxiety had gotten so bad that today she had bought a home pregnancy test. Okay, more like five of them. Even though the box said the test was 99.9 accurate, she wanted to be absolutely sure. And now she was absolutely sure.

Every single one of the kits had tested positive, signified by a blue plus symbol that she feared would be forever seared into her memory.

She had no idea. She had a good long cry in her pillow, which helped a bit. "Nothing like a good cry," she had once said to Ranma after he had inadvertently cut her hair. But all the tears in the world wouldn't make her situation any different.

It was what- something like two months since the incident? Akane couldn't remember. She had been in a daze ever since she had been with Ranma. She knew now that he loved her, but she had also felt like everything was moving to fast. And things just seemed to be getting faster.

She still remembered the song Ranma had said to her as she was falling asleep in his arms. It was a long song, but she could still remember all of it…

**And he never knew the meaning  
Of love until he'd seen her  
Oh man she really drives him crazy  
And she knows what she's doing  
Heartache he can't fight this feeling  
And won't stop until he tells her  
She is his one and only lady  
And you've got to believe me**

It's what he said, what he said  
And this is what he said

If you take my hand  
Then we could run away  
Stay close to my love  
'cause here we go again  
Don't let go of my hand  
So we can fly away  
If you trust in my love  
This will never end

She never did believe in love  
Until she'd seen him  
He's got to be pretty amazing  
For her to share what she's feeling  
She takes the chance, time for living  
If she wants to go with him  
She said you're gonna think I'm crazy  
But you've got to believe me

It's what she said, what she said  
And this is what she said

If you take my hand  
Then we could run away  
Stay close to my love  
'cause here we go again  
Don't let go of my hand  
So we can fly away  
If you trust in my love  
This will never end

Seems like we spend so much time  
Driving this to its knees  
I guess I won't really mind  
If we're living for you and me

And this is what we said

…

_What would Ranma say if he found out?, _she couldn't help but wonder as she drifted into the dreamless sleep of utter exhaustion.

Downstairs, the only other person in the house was Kasumi. She had been very worried about Akane lately. And her suspicions were frighteningly close to reality.

She tiptoed upstairs to Akane's room. She looked more like a concerned mother than an older sibling. The first thing she saw was Akane sprawled out on her bed, which was nothing out of the ordinary. But scattered across the floor were five objects that were _very _out of the ordinary.

Kasumi picked one up and examined it. She placed it back down exactly where it had been and left the room without so much as an, "Oh my."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Akane had just woken up from her fit of exhaustion, but she didn't feel rested at all.

Akane knew what she to do. She had to tell Ranma. Her family. _Somebody. _But that was easier said than done. Akane had always carried a set of insecurities with her wherever she went, her present situation only made things worse. _Will anyone ever look at me the same way again? _she worried Of course, any sane person would be worried, but poor Akane was now worried to the point of collapse. She had to tell Ranma. She just had to.

Ranma, of course, was blissfully unaware of Akane's pregnancy. He was deeply worried and confused as to why Akane seemed so ill and was acting so strangely recently, but he kept his worries to himself, certain in Akane's toughness and that his meddling would just make things worse.

_The others won't be back for a few more hours, _she thought. That gave her some time. But to do what, exactly?

Suddenly a thought entered her head. Kasumi. Her older sister. She was going to tell Kasumi first.

She cleaned herself up a bit and exited her room. She was surprised to find Kasumi standing patiently outside her door. 

"Kasumi," she began. "I…I'm…"

"Akane," Kasumi responded in a worried yet motherly tone. "Are you pregnant?"

Akane couldn't stand it any longer. She collapsed into her sister's arms. "Oh, sis-" She tried to say something but no words came out. Only sobs. She had tried her hardest to hold herself together, but she was crying.

"Akane." Kasumi said again, this time more softly. She gently raised her sister's chin and looked into her eyes. "Don't worry. Everything's going to turn out fine. It has to."

Akane stopped crying. She felt a dizzying sense of relief now that someone other than herself knew. But she still wanted to be held by her big sister. Kasumi was always the one who would comfort Akane. It had been that way since their mother's death. And now, Kasumi seemed more motherly to Akane than she ever had before. And now, ever patient Kasumi held Akane like a daughter Hours passed, but to Akane it felt like mere minutes. She barely even noticed when she heard the front door open and the rush of footsteps.

She opened her eyes and saw Ranma and the rest of the household standing quizzically at the top of the stairs.

Akane placed her hands over her stomach and walked slowly, almost cautiously, towards Ranma. " Ranma," she said. "We're going to have a baby."

Ranma stood perfectly still and his face didn't show any clue as to what he was thinking.

Everyone else seemed too stunned to say or do anything.

After a thirty-second pause, his face flushed and he began to speak, very slowly and deliberately.

"Well, Akane, I-I'm sorry if this - if this isn't what you wanted. But I love you. I'll try my best to be a good father if you want me to help raise him or her, and, well… I wouldn't object if you wanted to marry me or anything."

Soun was the second person to speak. "Very well then. Akane, will you marry Ranma?"

"Yes, I will," Akane said without hesitation. "But I'd like some time to be alone with Ranma for a bit. Akane grabbed Ranma's hand and ushered him into her room. She looked at him for a pause, and then kissed him on the lips. 

"Ranma…" she said very softly, "thank you…for everything."


End file.
